The Avatar State (Avatar)
The Avatar State is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Avatar. It aired on February 20, 2015. Plot After his first encounter with Sensi, Terno loses the ability to go to the Avatar State. An old friend appears in New York to help Terno and Team Avatar. Summary Some tourist takes pictures as they stand in front of the Statue of Liberty. The tourist then all focus their attention out in the see, as they see something approaching fast. The image then becomes clear and it is Sensi with his rebel benders, on an ice platform. The tourist panic as they take shelter in the statue. Rebel benders land on the island and start creating chaos as they try to flood the island with water. Team Avatar has been staying in a grand mansion after the government has provided them with a place that can act as their headquarters. There, they have bender refugees that works with them to defeat Sensi. Terno awakes and prepares for his daily training with Rhu and other benders. Kris, on the other hand, goes swimming with Mala and Jahn in the swimming pool in the backyard. An air bender that Rhu tasked to be the General in their operations, comes up to them to show them the incident in Statue of Liberty. They all prepare and head to the precinct to meets up with Detective Lacey and Caesar. Just then, they feel tremors in the building and in the distance, see Sensi and his army marching towards central park. Rhu, Terno, Mala, Jahn, Fendo, Kris and the whole precinct heads down the streets where Sensi and his Army are fast approaching, creating destruction that is blocking their way. As the army nears, Terno, Rhu, Mala and Jahn prepare to fight. The two sides then collide, using all the four elements to battle each other. Terno does not use the Avatar State to preserve it’s power, but manages to defeat many without it. The NYPD uses a stun gun that the government developed to knock the rebels unconscious for hours. As Terno uses his water bender to freeze the rebels, Sensi joins the fight and pins Terno to the building, breaking the windows. Rhu tries to help Terno but he is thrown to the side. Terno then glows white as he goes to his Avatar State, attacking Sensi with all he has got. The battle ends with Terno being hit in the head on the building wall by Sensi, making him unconscious. Other benders arrive just in time for Terno’s back-up and Sensi and his Army retreats. Clarisse and Fendo runs over to Terno’s aid. Terno awakens in a hospital bed to see everyone in the room, including one familiar face, Shana, his ex-girlfriend. Shana uses water bending to heal Terno’s wounds, as she was one of the greatest healers of the Water Tribe. Terno tries to force himself up to fight Sensi, but Rhu tells him to rest. Terno then tries to water bend his way out of the hospital, but Shana and Jahn manages to restrict him. He tries going to the Avatar State but he fails. Everyone is shocked when he reveals that he cannot go into the Avatar State. Shana diagnosis him and tells him that Sensi must have done something that broke the connection between him and his past Avatars, unabling him to use the Avatar State. After being discharged at the hospital, Terno returns to his training. His bending were not affected but his performance. He seems to be distracted and cannot focus, causing him to loose in practice battles. Shana then confronts him about it and promises to help him recover if he cooperates. Clarisse seems to be jealous of the two and asks Fendo about their history. Fendo tells him how they separated after Shana was taken by his father to the other side of the world to protect her from Terno. Everyone that ever became close to Terno were targeted when Terno became the Avatar. Just as they were training, rebel benders attack the mansion. Terno tries to fight them off but fails, and is knocked over. Rhu, Shana, Fendo, Mala, Jahn and other benders manages to defeat them. Terno then leaves as he does not know if he still has the ability to take away their bending. Rhu tells them to leave him be. Lacey and Caesar arrives to apprehend the rebels as they stun them with the gun. Rhu then tells everyone that they need everything they need in order to bring back Terno’s old self and defeat Sensi. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Peyton List as Lacey Corelle * Vincent Zhao as Rhu * JD Pardo as Caesar Edison * Karl Yune as Sensi * Ingrid Dela Paz as Shana Category:Episodes Category:Avatar Episodes Category:Avatar Season 1 Episodes